Vladimir Tod's Brother
by SpaceKing800
Summary: A secret.... A plot..... A brotherhood
1. Prologue

**Vladimir Tod's Brother**

**Credit Given To: Heather Brewer (without your amazing series the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, this story would have never been made! THANK YOU!)**

**Prologue:**

He was following me.  
I was trying to run but I couldn't.  
He reached me and leaned down.  
I saw his glistening fangs in the moonlight.  
He had a small silver cylinder in his hand with a strange mark on the front.  
It was glowing. He opened it and a sudden flash of light blinded me.  
And I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth

**Chapter One:  
The Truth**

"James! Come down to breakfast! Your food is getting cold!" My step mother screamed up the stairs.

I woke up startled. I realized that I just had a dream. A nightmare, to be specific. I stared at my alarm clock. 7:00! My heart started to beat fast. School started in less than 15 minutes! Plus, it was the first day of Junior High!

I frantically through on my clothes, throwing on random things from my dresser. I ran down the stairs and smelled the sweet aroma of breakfast waiting on the table. I walked into the kitchen and took a seat.

"James, look at you! You look like a slob!"

"Sorry, Mom. But school starts in like, 15 minutes!"

My mom stared at the clock with a horrified look.

"Well, your right! And it's your first day too! I have so much to do!"

As she continued to mumble under her breath, I started to eat my breakfast. Suddenly, I threw up! What had I just eaten? This was my favorite meal, bacon and eggs but it felt like I had just eaten rubber!

"Sweetie! Are you ok? What happened? Why did you throw up!"

"I don't know mom."

" But you eat this all the time! Oh, darling, would you like to stay home? I know it's your first day but....."

I cut my mom off.

"No! Mom! I just threw up. It's nothing. You know I never get sick!"

"Fine. I guess I'll just clean this mess up. James, can you go tell your father to get away from his desk and come down here! You're going to be late for school!"

"'K, Mom."

I ran back up the stairs. At the top of the stairs I heard my stomach grumble.

"Dad! It's time to go to school!"

My dad quickly came out of his office, his black suit on. Everyday was like a special occasion for him. Everyday he wore a suit. Such a business man.

I groaned. "Come on Dad!" I shouted, ignoring my strange hunger. He sighed.  
"Fine, fine. Well? You don't want to be late," he shuffled down the stairs and ran towards the car. I rolled my eyes and got in after him.  
The drive wasn't that long, but wasn't that short either. It was full of the worries of the first day of school, boring old music (thanks to Dad), and, of course, Dad's 'cheer up champ!' speech.  
By the time we got to the school I almost flung myself out of the car. And as I touched the ground of the school, the car drove off. Leaving me and my thoughts alone.  
"Yo, James, what's up?" Someone called. I looked up and gave a small smile.  
"Nothing much Jeff, you?" I asked, he shrugged,  
"Nah, not much," he answered simply.  
My stomach growled again. Jeff must have heard it.

"What was THAT!" he asked suspiciously

"My stomach. I kind of threw up this morning, so I had nothing to eat."

"Eww.... Hey, James, I heard that in junior high you can go eat breakfast in the cafeteria in the morning! How cool does that sound!"

"It sounds cool but doesn't school start in like 5 minutes?"

"We can get a pass. I mean we do have an excuse."

He nodded at my stomach.

"Yeah, I guess your right. It would be pretty embarrassing for it to grumble during class on the first day!"

We both laughed.

"Let's go to the cafeteria. Here I'll show you the way. My brother showed me all around the school. I know it by heart!"

We started walking. As we entered the doors of the Middle School, I was awed. It looked nothing like elementary. Nothing looked friendly. Deep red lockers lined the walls and student and teachers scattered about the hallways.

"Wow!" I screamed.

"Awesome isn't it. We're sixth graders now!"

As we walked through the hallways I saw Julie. She had been my crush since 1st grade. This year I wanted her to notice me. But of course she walked right passed me as if I was an invisible man.

"So how was your summer, James?" Jeff asked.

I snapped out of my daze and answered Jeff.

"Fine" I answered simply, still staring at Julie as she passed. Jeff must've followed my gaze, because he smirked.

"You like Julie," he whispered, I hid my embarrassed face and scowled.

"Shut up and lead the way to the cafe!" I ordered, he laughed.

"Whatever Mr. Grouchy!" Jeff laughed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

This was definitely going to be a change.

"How was your summer?" I said trying to switch subjects as we neared the cafeteria. I could smell the bacon and eggs from a mile away

"Oh! Well, my trip to France and Italy was great! I saw the Leaning tower of Pisa, the Eiffel tower, the.... James are you even listening to me?"

"HHhhhuh? Oh, sorry.... Ouch!"

I was staring at Jeff in another daze. But something was strange. He looked appetizing. I smelled some delicious aroma drifting off of him. I shook my head. What was I thinking! Just as I did that, something sharp in my mouth poked my gum. Blood trickled down my chin. My stomach growled and lurched once more.

"Jeff, I feel sick! I'll meet you at the lunchroom later!"

I ran to the restroom. Thankfully, it was next to where I was. I looked in the mirror, holding my self for support against the sink. What was wrong with me? I opened my mouth and what I saw astounded me. Glistening fangs popped out of my mouth. My skin was pale white and sweating. My eyes were a deep black. I blinked, hoping the horrible picture would go away. I opened my eyes again. There in the mirror was just me, no glistening fangs nothing. Just the blood trickling down my chin. I cleaned the blood and splashed my face with cold water. I was still hungry after seeing the blood. But at least what I saw was just a hallucination. Maybe I was getting sick for the first time.

The day went by fast after the incident. Other than that my day was pretty normal. I was afraid to throw up again so I skipped breakfast with Jeff. I did not tell him anything. Every class I had with him, he asked what had happened that I didn't meet him in the lunch room. It turns out that he did not get a pass because I was not there.

What had I learned from the first day of school? Run. Run and keep running or be late to class.  
My stomach groaned and my head was now pounding. 'Note to Self: Never get sick again!'  
As I was about to head down to the exit doors, I was shoved against a locker.  
"Hey, looky here, we got a little needle in the hay stack" someone laughed. I groaned as the metaphor was as horrible as my mood.  
'Not them, not now!'

"Hey Zach, look who it is! Its little James Tod! Look at how big he got!"

"Yeah your right, Josh. But he's still a little shrimp! How was your first day of school? Are you going to go home to your mommy? You look upset!"

Josh and Zach laughed and slapped each other a high five.

"Morons." I thought in my head.

I started to walk away but they stopped me again.

"Where do you think your going Little James?" asked Zach.

"Yeah, we were just about to start the fun!" Josh snickered.

"Leave me alone."

" Oh, little baby James is going to cry!"

" Give him a punch in the stomach, Josh! Show him what middle school is all about!"

I felt a surge of pain as Josh punched my stomach with full force. I fell to the ground and bent over for air.

"You want more James?" asked Zach.

Zach kicked me. This time I had it.

"I... Said... Leave... Me.... ALONE!"

I stood up. I felt a surge a power. I didn't even get a chance to throw a good punch when Zach and Josh both screamed with a horrified look on there faces.

"MONSTER!" they both screamed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

I looked at my reflection in the glass display case. My face was pale white again, my eyes glowed a deep purple, and my fangs were once again sticking out. I covered my mouth and ran outside. Of course, Jeff saw me and ran over to see what was going on.

"Hey James!"

I couldn't talk. I had to get home. I then started to run.

Jeff finally caught up to me since I ran out of breath and needed to stop for a second.  
"What's the matter with you?!" he shouted, I turned away. I could almost hear the blood running through his veins.  
"N-nothing, I just, I mean, I..." I stopped as he took a step back.  
"James, your eyes..."  
"What about my eyes?" I asked, he sounded very worried..........  
"There a strange color...purple I think... and glowing......" Jeff took a step back, afraid of me. I was afraid of me too. I barely noticed his mouth, but more of his neck and the veins that moved from the movement of his mouth.

He had noticed my eyes. I couldn't let my best friend see me like this.

I ran away from Jeff leaving him behind me. He stood there, looking hurt, sad and very suspicious. I always walked home with him. But I couldn't let him be near me in this condition. I shouldn't have looked back, but I did. Without me knowing it I was in front of Jeff. I could smell that sweet aroma. I was... attracted to him. My stomach growled. I felt the fangs elongate.

"James, what are you doing? You look ravenous! Come on buddy, don't look at me like that!'

" Jeff.....I don't know what's happening to meeee... I'm sorrrryyyyyy...." I slurred my final words because I just could not help it. I was hungry.

"No JAMES!"

I jumped on top of him and let my fangs pierce his neck. Blood trickled out from the wound. I licked it and drank most of it. When I was done, I was full. But, I looked at Jeff and almost cried. He was pale, like all the blood had been sucked out of his body. He was in shock! What had I done! I was a monster. Not just a monster but a... vampire.


	3. Chapter 2: The Fire

**Chapter 2:  
The Fire**

"Jeff! Jeff! Can you hear me! Oh I am so sorry buddy! Please wake up! Please!" I shook him vigorously.

He finally woke up and the color returned to his face.

"You monster! You could've killed me!"

"Jeff, I am not a monster! I didn't mean to I.... I just don't know."

"James, this is serious. What are you? Tell me now!"

"No, Jeff you wouldn't understand. You'll think I am crazy."

"James, I am your best friend. I won't laugh and I won't think you're crazy. Just explain why you just bit me and drank my blood!"

"Jeff, I.... I think I am a vampire.

"Well, that is a crazy idea. Vampires aren't real!"

"Jeff! I'm not faking it! I mean look at your wound. Those are fang marks. I don't know how this could be but it's a possibility,"

He thought for a moment and then answered.

"So it's true. You're a vampire"

I slowly nodded.

"You can leave me if you want. I won't mind." I sighed. How could he be friends with me if I was a vampire? A blood thirsty monster!

"Look, James, I'm fine with you being a vampire. Your my best friend, I don't care what you are, you will always be my best friend. But just don't do that again!"

"Really? That's all?"

"Yeah, really."

" Oh, Jeff, thanks for understanding. Sorry, again." I nodded at his wound.

"It's O.K. buddy. Now how about we get you home."

"That's a good idea. My mom is probably worrying about where I am right now. Plus I think I need some sleep"

"Do you need to sleep in a coffin now?"

We both laughed as we exited the middle school grounds.

As we walked to my house I thought about my day.

I felt woozy. And dizzy. What had happened just a couple of minutes ago amazed me. I was a vampire. And I drank my best friend's blood. I tried to piece everything together. But nothing fit. I have never experienced this. Why had I just become a vampire today? Nobody had bitten me. Maybe my dream was true. Maybe I did get bitten did get bitten during the night. But, I had nothing to prove that I had gotten bitten by a vampire. No mark, no nothing. But what I really thought about was how I will be able to control myself. These cravings for blood. I did not want to suck anybody's blood. Just the thought of drinking blood sickened me. I needed blood to live. But I now had more things to worry about. I have seen movies with vampires. They are allergic to the sunlight. They can't be near a cross or holy water. They are also allergic to garlic. These things ran around my mind. Nothing made sense! What was I going to do! How was I going to tell my parents? They will probably send me to a mental institute. I had to keep this thing a secret that only me and Jeff new.

"James! James!"

"Huh... What?"

I had stared out into space again. I did not notice we were almost at my house.

"James, your house!"

"What about my house?"

I looked at my house and realized what he had been talking about. I heard the sirens, the flashing lights and I smelled the smoke.

My house was up in flames. With my parents inside of it.

"Can my day get any worse? My Mom and Dad work from home! There in the house! I have to save them!" I once again felt my fangs lengthen and my eyes glowed a deep purple.

"No James! You'll get hurt!" Jeff grabbed my arm but I pulled out of his grip.

"I have to go rescue my parents!" I yelled back to Jeff as I neared the house.

I ran as fast as I could. I heard the fireman yelling at me to not go in the house but I had to rescue my parents. I had to.

I burst through the door and started coughing. The smoke and flames blinded me.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" I choked.

No response. I thought where they could be.

Of course. Our office!

I ran up stairs to the top floor where the office was located. Suddenly, a piece of wood fell and crushed my arm. I yelped with pain. But I had to continue on. The wood blocked the door but I couldn't let my parents die. Using all my strength and one arm, I pushed the wood away and jumped into my parents office. What I saw I wish I never did see. Ashes lined the carpet. My parent's ashes. Now I felt hopeless. My parents were gone. I had not made it in time. I fell to the floor beside there burned and charred bodies. Why did this have to happen to me!

The ashes filled my lungs and I gasped for air. Tears filled my eyes as I watched the flames devour my house. The smoke had gotten worse. I could not breathe let alone see. I felt numb and sick to my stomach. I could not stand it any longer. I started to slip away, just like my parents. I would soon be gone too. The last thing I saw was a dark outline of a man. Then blackness.


	4. Chapter 3: The Will

**Chapter Three:  
The Will**

I awoke in a white room, with a bright light that was blinding me. I must be dead. But then, things became clearer and I saw the outline of a hospital room. I had survived. I shook my head and blinked a couple of times making sure I wasn't dreaming. But it was real.

"James? JAMES! You're awake! Oh, buddy, I thought you were dead!"

I recognized the familiar voice. It was Jeff. He was in the hospital with me.

"Jeff, Is that you?" I grumbled.

"Yeah, buddy, it's me! Oh I am so glad you're awake!"

As the room became even clearer I saw Jeff leaning over me. He had been crying because water streaks lined his face and his face was colored a deep red.

"My parents.... are gone." I whimpered.

"I know. I am really sorry, James. When the fire stopped and we came in to get you, we saw your parent's ashes. Again, really sorry."

" When are they being buried?"

" Uhm... I think they said Saturday."

" Can my day get any worse?"

" Yeah, you've been through a lot today James. First you found out you were a vampire, than your house was destroyed a long with your parents. Anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"Thanks for reminding me." I snickered.

"What can I do to cheer you up?"

"Nothing. But I have a question to ask you.

"Anything, buddy. What is it you want to ask?"

"Where am I going to live now?"

"You can come live with me!"

"Really?"

" Yeah, of course. My mom and dad love you as a son."

Just as he said that, a woman entered the room. She looked like a nurse.

"Excuse me, young man, but I need to talk to James alone. Please exit the room."

She smiled. Jeff smiled back too.

"O.K., sure. And by the way, you can call me Jeff."

"Please leave now, Jeff. This is urgent."

What was so urgent, I wondered. Why did my best friend have to leave?

Jeff got up out of his seat and looked at the nurse and then me. As he exited the room, I saw Jeff mouth the word 'Bye'.

" James, I believe you know by now that your parents are dead."

" Yeah, I know."

" Then you also know that you have no where to live."

" Can we get on with this?"

" Well, my name is Nelly, and you might not know me, but I was you real parents best friends. And on there will it stated that if your step parents were to ever die or for any reason had to give you up, I would take custody of you. James, meet your new mom!"

"New.... Mom? Wait, Jeff offered me to live with him!"

"Yes, but on your parents will, It stated I have to take custody of you. You can't change what the will states."

"But.... I can't believe this...... It can't be true."

"James, don't be worried. I bet you once you come live with me, you'll love Bathory! It's such a beautiful town! Plus, I have a step-son that's four years older than you. You guys will get along great!"

" Bathory! No! That's almost 2 hours away from here! What about Jeff!"

"You can always come to visit him."

" No! I refuse to come with you!" I growled through my teeth. It seems that when I am mad, I turn into a vampire. And boy was I mad.

My fangs elongated and my skin turned a pale white.

"James? Are you o.k.?"

"Get away from me!"

"James..." she studied my body closely "I know what you are. I know your secret."

"No you don't! You don't know anything!"

"James, you are a vampire. I know this because my step son is what you are. A vampire."

My fangs went back to there normal self. My skin turned back to its original color.

"Really?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes."

I stared at her. There was more coming. I felt it in my bones.

"You see, my job is a nurse in Bathory. I have access to donated blood. I take some home with me so my son never has to bite an actual human. And, we try to keep his secret, well; secret by blending in the blood."

" How?"

" The blood looks like it's in Capri- Sun pouches. I put blood tablets into his food. Even his 'Ketchup' is blood."

"Wow... So he never has bitten a human for blood. He's considered 'normal'?"

"Yes, no one, except his best friend, suspects a thing."

" Cool."

" Yes, it is cool. Now you see why I am the perfect match? Have you reconsidered living with me?"

I looked through the glass out in to the hallway. I saw Jeff standing there. Could I leave my best friend?

"Yes, Nelly. I accept your offer. When can I move to Bathory?"

"Oh, goody! You can come directly after your parent's funeral. Well, I should leave you and your friend to talk now. See you soon!"

She stood up and exited the room. As she left, Jeff immediately rushed in.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Jeff, I have to talk to you."

"O.k. What?"

"I am moving to Bathory to live with that nurse, Nelly."

He had a look of shock on his face. I swear I saw a tear trickle down his chin.

"What?" he mumbled.

I explained to him about the will and Nelly's son. He listened intently throughout the whole thing.

"Oh. I understand."

"Good." I grinned. He did not grin back.

"Can we still be best friends?"

"Of course, Jeff! Nelly said I could come visit you when ever I want!"

"Cool! Well, that makes everything better." Finally, I saw him crack a smile.

"Well, I have to leave now. My mom wanted me home almost an hour ago. Feel better!"

He ran out of the room. I felt happy. Now I had a mom. And a step brother I can relate to. Maybe, life in Bathory would not be so bad.


	5. Chapter 4: Vladimir Tod

**Chapter 4:  
Vladimir Tod**

I couldn't believe it. The days went by so fast after that horrible day. I was out of the hospital by the next day and the funeral was the day after that.

The funeral was short and simple. I said a few words about my parents and some of my "relatives" said some words two. They were buried in the Glen Rock Cemetery. A quiet and peaceful place that I knew that when they died, that's where they would want to be together. At the funeral, I started to wonder. Was a vampire immortal? Was I ever going to see my parents in the after life? That thought lingered in my mind and before I knew it the funeral was over. Of course, I cried some but I tried to contain my feelings. I didn't want anybody seeing my "other side".

The next day the moving truck came to Jeff's house. The truck was the size of a U- Haul trailer. Since I didn't have anywhere to live until Nelly picked me up, Jeff let me stay with him so we could spend our last moments together. I did not pack very much. Some of my stuff such as my clothes, some pictures, some charred pieces of furniture and some of my parent's things were spared. Enough to fit inside the small truck. And guess who was driving the truck.

"Hey, James! Ready to go?" she yelled out the window.

"In a moment! Give me a couple of minutes to say.... goo..........d........ by.....ee." I stuttered the last words to Nelly. I couldn't believe that I was saying goodbye. I thought I would live in Glen Rock for the rest of my life. But I guess things just don't work that way.

I turned to Jeff's parents.

Jeff's mom came and gave me a big bear hug with so much force that I almost suffocated.

"Oh James!" she cried "Please take care of yourself! If you ever need us, we're just a call away! Visit often!" she slowly backed away. Fresh tears ran down the side of her cheek.

Jeff's father came up to me and just put his hand of my shoulder. He leaned down near my ear.

"James, I just want you to know, that you were the best and only friend Jeff has ever had. Thank you for all these years of giving him joy." he smiled and I managed to crack a smile too. It was like I was leaving and was never coming back. But, of course, I knew that I would see them again.

Jeff's brother just smiled and muttered "Bye." He wasn't much of a talker.

Finally, Jeff approached me. He slipped something into my hand. I looked at it and started to cry. It was a picture from our last family outing. The picture was both of our family's standing together in front of Hershey Park.

"This is so you never forget me. Show people that we are still and will always be friends."

"Th....ank....Yo......uuu." I tried to say but the words were slurred again. My throat was choked up and my face was dotted with wet tears,

"No Problem buddy. I will miss you, but you'll visit, right?"

"Every weekend."

" It's a date."

I backed away and started to run to the truck. I couldn't stand it. If I didn't leave soon, I would never leave. As I looked back, I saw that Jeff was crying too.

"I'll miss you too Jeff!" I yelled back to him

"Promise you won't forget me?" he responded.

"Never."

I reached the truck and opened the trunk and through my stuff in. I closed it, made sure it was securely locked and ran to join Nelly in the front seat.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi Nelly." I muttered.

"So are you excited?"

"Yeah. I just can't wait." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be such a downer. You'll love Bathory. Vlad can't wait to meet you!"

She started the engine and drove off. I looked back at Jeff's house and waved. His whole family waved back.

I sat back and relaxed as we drove out of Glen Rock and on to my new life in Bathory.

The drive wasn't too long. The whole way there it was quiet. We arrived at Nelly's house before I knew it. It was a small house with a couple of windows, a porch, a front yard and a backyard. A typical two-person house.

I stepped out of the car and felt like I had just frozen. I hadn't realized while dressing this morning that in Bathory it can get pretty chilly. Stupid me. I hadn't even worn a jacket. In Glen Rock, fall is typically warm. Not as hot as summer days but hotter than winter days. Here it felt like winter not fall.

"Are you o.k., sweetie?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine. Just cold." I replied as my teeth were chattering.

"Want to borrow my jacket? I'm used to this temperature."

"No. I'll be fine."

I ran to the back of the truck where Nelly was unpacking my stuff.

"Here let me get that." I said to Nelly as she struggled trying to lift my stuff out of the truck. I wanted to get inside as fast as possible and she was taking too long. Hopefully they had a heater.

"Such a gentlemen." she told me as I was walking away. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

I got to the door and waited for Nelly to come with the keys. When she finally arrived, she unlocked the door and let us in.

"We're home, Vlad! Come downstairs to meet your new stepbrother!"

No reply.

" Vlad!"

Still no reply.

"He's probably up in his room. Make yourself at home. I'll go get him."

She walked up the stairs. When she reached the top, I dropped my stuff and it landed with a bang on the floor. I looked around the house. It was pretty nice compared to the outside. Plus, it was warm and cozy. But, I still wish I was in Glen Rock, at my house, with my parents. I shrugged. I had to get used to my new life.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down. I heard Nelly walking upstairs. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled.

Then, I remembered about what she said. She had blood packs. Human blood. And I didn't need to bite anything to eat!

I walked into the kitchen and let my nose take over. The aroma that I had smelt coming off of Jeff that day was drifting in the air. I walked over to the fridge. The smell was coming from the freezer. Was I allowed to open it? Then I thought. She did say make yourself at home.

I reached out and opened the fridge. Inside, were packages of blood. And Nelly was right. They did look like Capri- Suns.

"I'll take this one." I muttered to myself.

I picked up a cold package with O Positive printed onto it. My fangs elongated as I smelt the blood in the bag. Now how do I open it?

I looked around. Aha! A pair of scissors. I ran over and picked them up. I took them in my hand and cut a slip of the top of the silver package, big enough for the blood to seep through. I tipped the package back and dumped the liquid into my mouth. The delicious taste of the blood made me cringe. I was enjoying the taste of blood. Eww. But oh so good!

I swished the blood around my mouth and then let it slide down my throat.

"What are you doing? That's MINE!" I heard someone scream.

I dropped the bag and blood splattered all over the floor. I looked at the spill and then at the boy standing in front of me.

He was tall and pale. Fangs peeked out of his mouth and his eyes were glowing a deep purple. A vampire.

"Who... who are you?" I asked.

"The question is who you are?"

"I'm James. I just moved here from Glen Rock."

"Ahh, so your James. My name is Vladimir Tod."

_Vladimir Tod_. So, this was who Nelly was talking about.

"Hi, Vlad. Mind if I call you that?"

"Sure. What are you doing drinking my blo... I mean tomato juice."

" Vlad, I know your secret."

" You what!"

"You see, I'm a vampire too. Your aunt, Nelly, invited me here to live with you. My step- parents just died in a fire."

"Oh. Sorry."

He was hiding something and I knew it. But I didn't say anything.

"You're a vampire too? You don't have a mark."

"A what?"

" A mark. See?" he pulled up his shirt. On his wrist was a strange symbol.

"What is that?"

"It's my name in the Elysian Code."

"What's the Elysian Code?"

" Vampire writing. It derives from Elysia. Elysia is a secret vampire city located in Stokerton, a town not so far away from here."

" Why don't I have a mark?"

" I.... I don't know. I'll ask my uncle, Otis. You'll meet him soon."

"O.k."

I looked at the spilled blood.

"Sorry about your blood. I was hungry."

I nodded at the spill.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't know who you were."

He shrugged and I saw him blush.

"So, your skin and eyes change color when you're a vampire?"

"Only my eyes. They glow purple. You know. When I am using my powers."

"What? Your skin is pale all the time? How do people not know your a vampire?"

"I keep it a secret. I'm really good at that."

" Your eyes glow purple, too?"

" Wait, _your_ eyes glow purple? All I know is that I'm the only vampire with glowing purple eyes!"

"Maybe it happens with newborn vampires?"

" If you were bitten, you would have a mark."

" Maybe I'm like you?"

"Maybe..... I got to go. See ya."

He turned and ran away. In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Wait! I have more to ask you!" I yelled back.

Nelly entered the room with a wide grin on your face.

"Why did he run away?" I asked Nelly.

"He's a very shy person. Don't worry. He'll come back."

I didn't believe that Vlad was shy. Something was up.

"I see you found the blood?" Nelly asked me.

She nodded to the deep red spill that covered the kitchen floor.

"Uhh... yeah. Sorry that I spilled it. Vlad startled me." I replied, embarrassed. I blushed.

"Oh, don't worry. It happens all the time. James, can you help me and move your stuff up to Vlads room? It's the first room at the top of the stairs. Hope you don't mind your sharing a room with him."

"Sure! And I don't mind sleeping with Vlad. I want to get to know him better."

"Ok. I'll see you in a few."

"'K."

I walked to where I had dropped my bags. I picked them up and lugged them up stairs. I found Vlads bedroom and placed my stuff next to a small spring bed near the window. Vlads room was tiny but it was big enough to fit two people. I sighed and walked over to the old bed. I sat down and stared out the window. It was going to take a while to get adjusted to my new life. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: The Secret

**Chapter 5:  
The Secret**

"Wake up, James!"

I woke up from the nightmare from the first day I found out I was a vampire. Startled and sweating, I frantically looked around the room to see who the intruder was.

"Who, What, Where!" I screamed.

"Whoa, James! It's only me!"

I looked to my side, to see who was there. To my relief it was only Vlad.

"Oh, Hi Vlad." I said, embarrassed.

"Breakfasts ready."

" Breakfast? What time is it?"

"9:00 in the morning."

" What!"

" You fell asleep."

"I fell asleep?"

" Yeah. You're one heavy sleeper. When I snuck in through the window, you....."

I cut him off.

"You snuck in through the _window?_ It's almost two stories up! And there's nothing to climb on!"

"James! Settle down! "

" But....... How did you manage to enter the room through the window?"

"I floated. More like hovered, if you want to be specific."

"Vampires can hover?"

" Yeah."

"Cool! Can you show me sometime?"

"Sure. Maybe my Uncle Otis can help, too. He's coming over for dinner tonight. He's a much more experienced vampire than me."

" Uncle Otis?"

" Yeah. He's my father's brother. I only met him about two year's ago."

" He's a vampire too?"

" Yeah; you see my father was a vampire. My mother was a human."

"Really? Did your father bite you when you were small?"

"Actually, no."

" Then how do you have a mark?"

" My Uncle Otis gave me my mark. But I was a vampire way before that."

" Your Uncle Otis bit you?"

" Yes. With my permission of course."

" Will he give me my mark too?"

" He might. We can ask him tonight."

"Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you run off to last night?"

" Uhm... Nowhere. Now come on. We have to go downstairs."

He started walking to the door. But I had one last question to ask him.

"Vlad?"

"What!"

" How are you a vampire if nobody bit you?"

" I was....... I was.......born a vampire."

" Born a vampire?"

" Look I've said too much! Now stop asking me questions!"

"Sorry."

" See you down stairs."

He ran out the door. I sat there on the edge of the bed, staring off into space.

Now I understood. Now I knew how I was a vampire without being bitten. Why I didn't have a mark. How I was so much like Vlad.

I was born a vampire too.

Not only that but I knew the secret Vlad did not want me to know.

Something he wanted to hide.

Vlad and I... were brothers.


	7. Chapter 6: The Pravus

**Chapter 6:  
The Pravus**

I walked down the stairs slowly and carefully. I was scared I was going to fall. Any minute, I knew I would just drop to the floor.

I ran it through my head over and over again.

Vlad and I were brothers.

I couldn't believe it!

Why would he want to hide something like that from me?

Was there more he was hiding?

Was there some connection between us?

Was this the missing puzzle piece on how both of our parents were mysteriously killed?

Why we were split up?

I shook my head. This was too much information at one time. I had a list of questions to ask Uncle Otis. I wanted answers.

I stumbled into the kitchen and took my seat. In front of me was a cup of steaming red liquid: Blood. I picked up the cup and slowly gulped it down, enjoying each sip.

"Morning, James!"

"Morning." I grumbled.

"James, are you feeling O.K.? You look a little under the weather. You're very pale.

I just stared at her with a sarcastic look on my face.

"Oh, right. Vampire. Got it. You would think that after taking care of a vampire son for all these years, I would know this stuff."

We sat in silence for a couple of moments while I sipped down my blood and she drank her coffee.

"Where did Vlad run off too? He didn't even take a snack pack with him!" she finally asked.

"A snack pack?"

"That's my term for blood packs. "

" Oh. Well, he was talking to me and then he ran off. Probably to his secret place."

" Secret place?"

" Yeah, he ran off somewhere last night and didn't come back until 2:00 in the morning."

" Hmm...."

" Nelly?"

" Yes, dear?"

" Can I ask you something?"

" Yes?"

I took a deep breath.

"Are Vlad and I brothers?"

She lowered her coffee onto the table and her grin disappeared.

"Why are you asking such a thing?"

:"Well, everything just pieces together. Why was I on that will of yours? My step- mom didn't have a will. She never made one. And why am I so like Vlad? I feel a special connection to him. Please, Nelly, just tell me the truth."

"James, this is a serious matter. I don't think I can talk about it with you."

"Please?"

" I really don't know the full story. But, yes, you are correct."

"Correct about what?"

"You and Vlad are brothers."

I stared at her with an awed expression. I was correct. But again, there was more coming.

"You and Vlad were split up at a very young age. He was four and you were only an infant. Your parents gave you away for there own safety. They were being hunted by the Elysian Council already. They did not want to risk another child's life. Humans and Vampire were forbidden by the law to be married. They sent you away to live with a very close friend, so they could always watch over you. But when your real parents died, and Vlad was given to me, I had no clue where you were. But then I found you. Your Uncle Otis, your father's half- brother, knew about your step- parent's sudden death and felt it was time to show me the final part of your parents will. It was time to take your safety matters into our hands. You weren't safe in Glen Rock anymore."

" Why did Vlad want to hide it from me?"

" I...... I really don't know."

"You do know! I can tell!" I screamed at her in frustration.

"James, settle down!"

"No! I want to know!"

"James,"

"Please? Please?" I said to her through a face full of hot tears.

"I don't think I can....."

Suddenly, Vlad appeared into the kitchen, an angry look on his face.

"You told him! Why Nelly? I thought we agreed?" He screamed at her.

"He wanted to know, Vlad! It was only fair!" she yelled back.

I did not understand what was going on.

"Nothings fair! He wasn't suppose to know!"

"Why?" I asked shakily.

"Because you are a half- human, half- vampire like me! According to legend there can only be one Pravus! I now have to kill you! Or else, it will risk BOTH our lives!"

"What? What are you talking about? What's a Pravus?"

"A human born vampire!"

" Why do you have to kill me?"

" There can only be one Pravus! ONE! And that's me! I don't want D'ablo to hunt you down too! I deserve to be hunted, not you! You're only a kid! You were never supposed to know about our relationship! Now we ruined OUR parents wish! They wanted you to be safe, for you to never know! And Nelly had to tell you! She's risked us both! You were only to know that you were a vampire and that's it! It's all my fault! I told you too much!"

"Both of you, settle down!" screamed Nelly over us.

But I did not listen.

"Then I'll leave! I'll run away!"

"Then go!" yelled Vlad.

"Fine, I will!"

I felt my eyes glow purple, my fangs elongate, my skin turning pale. I felt a surge of power. Nelly stared at me with a frightened look on her face. I ran as fast as I could upstairs and grabbed my jacket. I climbed over to the window, opened it, and jumped out. I started running. My lungs were burning for air. My stomach was growling for blood. But I didn't stop. I was running like a cheetah, the world blurring past me. I did not know where I was heading but I let my instincts take over. And I left Nelly and Vlad behind me.


	8. Chapter 7: Elysia

**Chapter 7:  
Elysia**

I ran until my lungs burned so much that I felt like I was going to faint. I was well aware that I was far away from Bathory. I walked over and sat on the curb of the street, which was empty and quiet. Even though I had ended up in a city, there was no hustle or bustle going on in the street. I was starting to wonder if there were any people living here.

_Snap._

I jumped up and looked around. Some one was near me. I back faced the wall of a tall building and looked all ways.

Nothing.

It must've been my imagination I thought. My stomach was growling. I hadn't eaten a thing all day. Then I heard another noise coming from the buildings alley. I walked to the side of the building, the dark stretch of an alley in front of me.

"Who's there?" I called out.

No answer.

"You better answer or else!" I warned.

Then I saw a light. 2 deep red lights. As the lights came closer, I saw an outline of a figure. Then I noticed these lights were the figures eyes. I knew what was coming towards me. I closed my eyes and held my breath. Maybe I was dreaming. Or maybe it was a hallucination. I opened my eyes again. I was still in the dark alleyway and the figure was coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes and focused. Maybe I could be come my other self if I just focused. I felt my fang elongate. I was ready for anything.

The figure approached me. The vampire must've been about 6 feet tall. I only could see its eyes since the vampire was wearing a long, black coat that blended in with the night.

"Hello, James. I have been searching for you." It said. I started trembling.

"How'd you know my name?" I muttered.

"Ah, James. You do not yet know of a vampire's mind reading skills." he said in a calm, sly voice.

"No."

" James, I sense you are hungry. What are you doing all alone in the city of Stokerton?"

"I ran away."

" Why?"

" Because my step- brother was going to kill me!"

" And why is that, young one?"

" Because I am the other 'Pravus' and there can only be one!"

He smiled. He was hiding something. There was an evil look on his face.

"How about you come with me to Elysia? We have food for you and I bet our president would be dying to meet you."

_Elysia._ The vampire city. People like me. People who would understand me.

"Uhm... O.K. Thanks."

"No problem. Now follow me and stay close behind."

I followed behind him. We walked silently through the city to a large building. The sky was growing grey as we walked.

"We're here. Now come inside quickly. I sense rain coming and I would not like you to get wet".

I entered the building and was amazed at what I saw. People, _vampires_, were bustling around the building. It was like a city inside. We approached a tall desk with a secretary sitting behind it.

"Good Day, Miss. May we have the key to the elevator?"

" And who might you be?"

As she looked up, I saw two glistening fangs sticking out of her mouth. Her eyes were red and her skin was pale.

The vampire who accompanied me pulled down the hood on his cloak and revealed his face.

He had long, black hair. His skin was all a pale white and his eyes were a glowing red. He had a prickly after shave on his chin.

"Ah, Demetri. Welcome back. And who might your little friend be?"

"This, Debra, is young James." He nodded at me." He is a new born vampire. I found him wondering alone on the streets and thought I should bring him to the president."

He leaned in and whispered something into Debra's ear. I couldn't hear what he had said but as Demetri leaned way I saw Debra smile with that same evil expression on her face.

She turned and faced me.

"Hello James. How old might you be?"

"11, mam. But I will be 12 soon."

"And how long have you been a vampire for?"

" Only about 1 or 2 weeks."

" Ah, I see." She nodded her head. "Here you go Demetri." she handed Demetri a pair of shining, silver keys.

"James, do you mind wearing this visitor pass?"

" No."

" Good."

She handed me a badge that had a strange symbol on the front. It looked a lot like Vlads mark. Below the symbol read "Visitor". I placed the badge on my shirt and turned towards Demetri.

"Have a good day."

We walked towards a row of elevators. Demetri led me to the last elevator in the row and placed the key in the key slot. The doors slid open and we walked inside.

The elevator started to move. I looked up at the flashing numbers and saw that we were heading to the top floor.

"Worried, James?"

" A little."

" Don't be. He will be pleased to meet you."

"I sure hope so."

When we reached the top floor, the doors slid open to reveal a grand office. At the far end of the room sat a man with his chair facing the large window.

"Who is it?" he called toward us as if he knew there was someone in the room.

"It is me, Demetri, sir. I have with me someone who you would like to meet."

The turned in his chair to face us. He stood up. He was a tall vampire with a face that looked like a lynx. His fangs were showing as he smiled at me. His eyes were red also and his skin was pale. He was wearing a dark suit. He looked like my father in a way. Such a business man.

"Good day, Demetri." He walked over to us. It was like he was floating, because as he stepped, you could not hear a sound.

"Good day, Mr. President."

" Hello, young man." He turned his head towards me and glared. His hair was a jet black and was heavily greased and combed back.

"Hello." I mumbled.

"What is your name?"

" James."

" Hello James. My name is D'ablo. Welcome to Elysia."

D'ablo. This was the man who Vlad thought would hunt us down? I chuckled.

"Are you a vampire? Because you smell awfully like a human. And yet you are pale and have fangs"

" I am not a full vampire."

" And what do you mean by that?"

"I'm half- human, half- vampire. In other words, my mother was a human and my dad was a vampire."

His grin disappeared.

"Are your parents still alive?"

" Apparently, no. And my step-parents aren't alive either."

"Step- parents?"

" My real parents sent me away when I was an infant to a dear friend. But my step- parents just recently died in a house fire."

"And what were your parents names?"

"No clue. I only know that there last name was Tod."

"Ah, Tomas and Melina." He scowled as he said the names.

"Is your brother by any chance named Vladimir?" he asked

"Yes."

"Tomas and Melina had another child? And I did not know?"

I shrugged.

"Are you hungry, James?"

" Yes, sir."

D'ablo snapped his fingers. Out of no where, a butler appeared with two glasses filled with red liquid. He took one and handed it to me. I stared at it.

"Why are you not drinking?" asked Demetri.

"Is it safe?" I whispered to him.

"Yes, young one. Now drink."

I quickly gulped down the blood and handed the glass to the butler.

"You were hungry." D'ablo chuckled.

"Yes. Thanks."

"Ah, no problem. It is your last meal."

"What?"

" James, I can't keep you alive. Vlad was right all along. You should've stayed with your family."

"No, wait. I don't understand."

Demetri grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. I tried to struggle free but it was no use.

"Demetri, why?"

" It's my job kid. I've been searching for you. Who do you think burnt your house down?"

"You? Why?"

"I wanted you dead."

I started to cry. Why was this happening to me? Why didn't I listen to Vlad? He was only trying to keep me safe. He wasn't going to kill me. He was going to hide me. D'ablo was going to be the one to kill me.

"You see, young James, your parents were dirty little scoundrels. Your father was supposed to kill your mother, not marry her! And he did! And Melina gave birth! And I told him I would hunt down Vladimir. I told him no more kids. And did he listen? NO! Melina had you! And they knew I would hunt you down. So they gave you away! Your parents were liars and cheaters, James. They didn't deserve to be alive. Neither do Vlad and you."

"Why?" I sobbed.

"You're a Pravus, James! One day you will kill off vampire and human kind! I must protect my people. I am the king not you! And plus, your blood is precious." He chuckled.

"No, this can't be happening!"

"But it is, James! Welcome to reality! Now Demetri take young James to the stockade. If I can't have Vladimir, at least I can have you!"

He walked over to me. As he leaned down I felt his icy cold breath against my skin. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"I've waited for this a long time, James. Don't spoil the fun. It wasn't easy finding Vlad. But it was easy finding you. And I didn't even know you were alive."

He stood up and smiled. "Take him away. I will deal with you later, James."

I once again struggled to break free. Demetri noticed my actions. He raised a fist and punched me hard on the side of my head. I felt blood drip down the side of my cheek. My stomach growled as I smelled my own blood. D'ablo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling my scent.

"You smell delicious, James."

" Let go of me!" Hot tears splattered every where. Demetri lead me off to a doorway that had a long stairwell. We walked down for what seems like hours. When we reached the bottom, Demetri turned on the lights to reveal a dusty, stone cellar. He led me to a cell and pushed me. I fell head first to the cold stone floor.

"Have a nice stay, Vlad." He grinned and walked away.

I sat there in the darkness, thinking about what I was about to face. I was so stupid to believe these vampires were good.

I waited in the darkness for hours. Then finally I heard footsteps. D'ablo entered the room, his fangs bared. Demetri walked over to my cell and grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me up and threw me out of the cell. D'ablo glared at me.

"We meet again, James. Ready to face your doom?"

I did not answer. I stared at him back, anger blazing in my eyes.

"Ah, a silent one are you? Let's fight." He laughed and hissed at me. Demetri laughed as he was about to watch my death. I had no choice but to fight.

I elbowed Demetri in the chest and he yelped and let go. I too bared my fangs and knew it was time to show him I was not weak. Low growls released from both of our throats.

"This will be too easy!" D'ablo snickered and he lunged at me. I quickly reacted and dodged out of the way. D'ablo hit the stone wall with a loud crack. He was able to pick himself back up and lunged at me once again, his red eyes blazing with anger. He hit me hard in the chest and I fell to the floor with a loud thump. D'ablo walked over to me and stepped on my arm. I heard it snap and I screamed in agony.

"How'd you like that?" he chuckled. He leaned down and punched me hard in the head. I let my head droop to the floor. A red haze started to fill my eyes as I tasted blood streaming into my mouth. I lifted my head and struggled to get up. When I finally was up, I felt dizzy, but with all my strength, I ran past D'ablo. I was as fast as lightning. I ran up the stairs as I heard D'ablo scream in anger behind me. My arm was broken and my head was split open. I had to keep moving though. I had to find a way out. When I finally reached the top of the stairs, I ran to the elevator. Then I heard foot steps. I spun around and saw behind me D'ablo and Demetri. I pressed the down button repeatedly until finally the metal door opened. I sprinted inside and the doors closed before D'ablo was able to catch me. Then I heard a loud boom on top of the elevator. I realized that D'ablo and Demetri had jumped on top on the car! I was frantic and sweating. As soon as I heard the ding of the elevator, I ran out and headed for the doors, D'ablo and Demetri trailing close behind me.

"Catch that kid!" I heard Demetri shout. I ran through the revolving door, breaking the glass as I bursted though them. The shattered glass flew every where. Some shards cut my skin where there was no protection.

"Come back, kid!" screamed Demetri once again.

"Don't go home! You'll lead us to Vlad!" said D'ablo in sarcastic, terrorized voice.

It was then that I realized that I was running home. I was leading them to Vlad. I turned and started running the other way. My lungs were burning for air. Suddenly, I tripped, and landed face down in an alley. I picked my face up and spat out the dirt in my mouth. I lifted my head and looked around. It was a dead end. Around the corner came D'ablo and Demetri. There eyes were glowing red.

"Got you." said Demetri.

I swallowed. I was frozen with fear and couldn't stand up.

D'ablo approached me.

He leaned down a smiled. His fangs were glistening in the moonlight. He looked like a ghost because of his pale skin.

"You knew we would catch you James."

" Leave me alone!"

" Never."

I heard thunder and lightning filled the sky. It started to pour.

I glanced through the rain at D'ablos left hand. In his hand he held a small, silver cylinder with a strange mark on the front. The symbol of a vampire. It was glowing. I had seen this mechanism before in my nightmare.

D'ablo lifted up his sleeve and I saw his mark. His touched the mark on the front of the cylinder. Both marks started to glow. He clasped his hands tightly around the cylinder and aimed it at me.

"Goodbye, James."

The top on the cylinder blew off and out came a blinding light. I screamed. The light was burning my skin. I felt weak and paralyzed. My eyelids were closing. The last things I saw were D'ablo laughing evilly and two shadowed figures approaching the scene. My eyes closed and blackness filled the room. I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 8: A New Life

**Chapter 8:  
A New Life**

I woke up to two faces staring down at me. My vision was blurry and my head was pounding. As my vision became clearer and clearer, I began to see who was staring at me. The boy had a frightened look in his face. His face was pale and fangs were protruding from his mouth. I immediately noticed it was Vlad. I tried to lift my head up but it felt like it was cemented to the pillow I was lying on.

"How'd I get here?" I whispered, struggling for the words to come out.

"James! You're awake!" Vlad screamed an exuberant look on my face. Was I really that unconscious?

"Hi, Vlad."

"James, you're an idiot!"

"What?" I stammered.

"Why did you run away? You were almost killed! I tried to warn you but no, you ran away to the death trap, Elysia! Did anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers, let alone blood thirsty vampires?"

"I thought they were like us."

"They're not! They're monsters! All of them!"

"But they drank bottled blood."

"That was a trap, James! They wanted you to expect that they were nice! They lured you in!" He was fuming with anger. His face was red and his fangs were longer than ever.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

He growled and turned away.

"Settle down, boys!" a man said. I slightly turned and saw a man with a purple top hat. He looked like he was from a circus the way he was dressed. But he was not a human. His face was pale and fangs were shining in the light from the lamp. The face of a vampire.

"Who are you?" I asked. My body was shaking. I had enough of vampires for one night.

"My name is Otis Otis. And you're name must me James."

"Otis Otis?"

"Yes, I know it's a very strange name."

"No, no it's not strange! I meant, are you Vlads, _my,_ Uncle Otis?"

"Yes."

"I've been waiting to meet you! I have so many questions!"

A wide grin spread across his who face.

"I am glad you've been expecting me."

"Can you teach me to hover? Can you tell me about my mother and father? Can you…"

He cut me off short.

"Not now, young one. I will teach you later, when you are rested."

"Aw man."

He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I shall teach you everything you want to know."

He nodded his head. Vlad stared back at me, but this time he had a grin on his face. His came down and sat down next to Otis on the edge of my bed.

"That was a brave thing you did. But I am very confused." Otis asked a puzzled look on his face.

"Why?" I asked.

"You were hit by the Lucis, James! That's a vampire killer!" Vlad shouted over me.

"I thought only stakes kill a vampire."

Vlad started laughing hysterically. Finally, Otis was able to settle him down.

"You are right, James. Stakes do kill a vampire. But a Lucis is another vampire killer." Otis explained.

"What is a Lucis?"

"I do not exactly know but I know that it shoots a blinding light at you which is an immediate killer. Light harms vampires."

"Really?" I asked.

"That's why I carry around a tube of sun block!" Vlad smiled. He held up a bottle of sunscreen.

"Why didn't I die?"

"I…. really don't know." Otis replied.

"Oh, come on Otis! Isn't it obvious? James is another Pravus! Why would D'ablo hunt him?"

"Vlad, that's a legend. Besides, there is only one Pravus."

"What's a Pravus? I know it's a human born vampire but what else does it stand for?"

"According to legend, a Pravus will overrun both the vampire and human world. The pravus will enslave all vampires and will destroy off all humans. Of course, it is a legend."

I gulped. Was that my future?

"You do believe I am the Pravus, don't you?"

"I've told this to Vlad, James. I believe one day you will be a great man, prophecy or not. You will be just like your father."

I nodded. But I knew me and Vlad were different in some way.

"Otis?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me more about my father, Tomas?"

"Ah, that's a very good question. It is a long story. Are you sure your up to it?'"

"Yes! I want to know!"

Otis turned to Vlad and he looked at me.

"I am really not your father's brother. I am his half brother. We were created by the same maker. Your father was hunting one night and found a beautiful girl named Melina walking home in the night. He was about to kill her, when she saw how beautiful she was. The sparkle in her eye and her immense beauty overwhelmed Tomas. He decided she was too beautiful to die. Your mom spotted your father and asked him to walk home with her. They both fell in love and soon they got married."

I felt tears building up in my eyes but I fought the tears back.

"Your father was an outlaw in Elysia. D'ablo banished him and he and Melina ran away. Your mom became pregnant with Vlad. Tomas thought he would be deformed. He was to be the first human born vampire. Amazingly, he came out perfect. D'ablo became to hunt down Tomas and his family. Against the laws, your mother and father decided to have one final child. You. But D'ablo was close to finding Tomas. Melina decided to give up you to a close friend. Your father put a charm on you so you would never discover that you were a vampire. Sadly, when Vlad was only eight, Tomas and Melina were killed mysteriously in a house fire. The charm weared off. Soon after, your step- parents were killed also. D'ablo had too found out about Tomas and Melina's secret child and he sent a slayer to go and find you."

" Demetri." I whispered.

"He wanted you dead. He obeyed his master. Demetri was created by D'ablo and felt that D'ablo was his father, his maker, his creator. He obeyed his every will."

Hot tears dripped down my face.

Otis put his arms around me and tugged me in closely to him.

"I thought I had lost you, James. I have to protect all children of Melina and Tomas."

He started to cry too. Dabs of water stained my shirt.

"How… how did you find me?"

"Vlad had a sense where you were. Mind Telepathy helped us out too. Vlad is gifted at that'." Otis chuckled.

"You read my mind!" I shouted at Vlad.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"When we arrived at the scene and saw you lying on the ground motionless, D'ablo holding the Lucis and laughing. Vlad lunged at Demetri and attacked. I attacked D'ablo." Otis explained.

"Did they die?" I asked shakily.

"Unfortunately not. They ran away. D'ablo and Demetri are on the hunt for both you and Vlad."

I gulped. Vlad put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, James. We are now in this together," He smiled and I managed to smile back.

Vlads stomach growled.

"Boy am I hungry!" Vlad said.

"Mind if we leave? Will be just down stairs if you need us." Otis asked.

"Sure. Can you bring me up a blood pack later? I'm parched."

"I will bring you one later during training."

"Training." I mumbled under my breath, I grin spread wide across my face.

Otis and Vlad stood up and walked out of Vlad's room. They closed the door.

"Finally, I am home." I thought in my head. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Wake up, James." I jumped up and looked around. Surprisingly I felt better. The pain was gone. I managed to stand up out of my bed, Uncle Otis supporting me as I got up. I looked at the mirror on the dresser. Bandages wrapped my forehead and a sling was around my arm.

"I look like a mummy!" I shouted.

Otis chuckled. It seems like everything made him laugh. I turned and faced him with a pout on my face.

"Brought you some lunch." In his hand was a steaming blood of red liquid. He handed the cup to me and I slowly gulped it down, letting the sticky, sweet substance run down my throat.

I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and placed the mug on the dresser.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Are you ready to train?"

"Yes!"

"You said you wanted to learn how to hover?"

"Yes. And to learn how to read minds."

"I am not the correct teacher to help you read minds, James. Maybe next year, I will bring you and Vlad to meet my friend in Siberia. He's a very old vampire but is amazing at teaching to read minds."

" Darn."

"But I can teach you to float."

"Better than nothing." I sighed,

"Follow me outside." He turned and left. I followed after him downstairs and out the door.

"Where's Nelly?" I asked.

"At work. She'll be home soon."

We walked to the front lawn and stopped in the middle. Otis looked everywhere, making sure no one was by to see.

"Now, James. Concentrate, Think of floating. Think of you feet lifting off the ground. I trust in you. Now trust in your self."

I focused my mind. I saw my feet lifting of the ground and set my mind to it. Soon I felt like I was floating and slowly opened my eyes. I was frightened at what I saw.

I was high above the ground and noticed I had coal black wings. I was not floating but flying. As a bat!

"Get me down from her!" I screeched.

"Don't worry, James! I'll come and get you!" He started to float, his eyes closed, his face relaxed. He made it up five feet but stopped there.

"I can't float any higher!" He yelled up to me.

I screeched even louder. My wings flapped frantically, afraid I was going to fall.

"Think of shape shifting back into a human!" Otis yelled up to me.

I shut my eyes tightly. When I opened them again, I was lying face down into the grass. I struggled up and spat dirt out of my mouth.

"That was strange." Otis said.

"You said I would float!" I said as I wiped the grass and dirt off my clothes.

"You're only a young vampire and yet you learned how to shape shift into an animal."

"Why didn't I float?"

"Maybe you can't. Every vampire is different. Maybe it's because you're not a full vampire?"

I sighed.

"So, I'll never be able to float?"

"Probably not. But look at the bright side. Only Vlad can float. He can't shape shift. You can!"

"Well, that's a start." I grumbled. Suddenly, I smelled blood. I looked down at my wrist and noticed that my sleeve was stained in red. I lifted up the sleeve and saw that my wrist had been cut. I raised my arm up to my mouth and started to suck on the wound.

Otis stared at me, his eyes bulging and opened wide.

"What?" I said through a mouthful of blood.

"Your wrist does not bear a mark." He gasped.

"Do have to have a mark to be a vampire?"

"Well, no, but it will bring you closer to Elysia. It will remind you of your vampire brotherhood. The mark is usually given the day after your creation, but since you were not created, you don't have one."

"How can I get the mark?"

"Someone must bite you to give you your mark."

"Can Vlad?" I asked.

"I would presume so. Let's go see if he is prepared."

We walked into the house into the only room we knew Vlad would be in… the kitchen.

"Vlad?" Otis asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he replied. He put down his mug and turned to face us.

"James has a request for you."

"What is it that you need, James?"

"Well…. I was wondering…. If you can……. Give me my mark?"

He spat out the blood he had in his mouth.

"The mark of a vampire?" he shouted, a surprised look on his face.

I nodded.

"Why can't Otis do it?"

"He wants you to do it, Vlad." Otis said in a stern voice. Vlad sighed.

"What if I hurt him?"

"I trust in you, Vlad. Believe me; you have the power to do it." Otis said to him.

Vlad looked down at his mark and then looked up at me.

"Come over here, James."

"Thanks!" I screamed.

"Don't push your luck." He replied.

I slowly walked over to him and held out my exposed wrist. The cut on it had already healed.

Vlad took a deep breath and leaned down, his fangs exposed. He was prepared to bite.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"A bit but as my Uncle Otis said…"

"Your mark will open you up to a world that you did not know existed." Vlad and Otis recited to me in unison.

"O.k. Go ahead." I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lip. Vlad bit down tightly around my wrist. His fangs pierced my skin. I flinched at first but then I suddenly began to feel very woozy and dizzy. Vlad lifted his head up and we all stared down at my wrist. Black lines started to form in a sign. Otis walked by my side and held my arm gently. He patted me on the back.

I tense as it started to burn around the bite.

"Relax, James. Look at your mark. It is starting to form."

I felt a little lightheaded and my stomach growled as I watched the blood coming from the wound drip down my wrist. But I was in awe as I watched the wound heal. A glowing scar was on my skin. Slowly the scar closed up leaving a black outline of a strange symbol. My mark.

"That's your name in the Elysian language, James." Otis said to me. Tears filled my eyes.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome. James." Otis replied. He stared at the clock.

"It is time for me to be on my way." Otis looked at me and smiled.

"Wait! You can't stay?"

"I promise James. I will see you soon. And don't worry. I will keep in touch." He hugged me tightly. I gasped for air.

"Take care, Vlad."

"Bye, Uncle Otis!" Vlad ran to our Uncle and gave him a hug. When Otis was released, he nodded to both of us.

"You guys are growing up so fast. You both look like your parents. Stay safe."

"Don't worry." Vlad replied. A grin appeared on his face. Vlad pulled me closer to him. I felt his cold, pale skin touch me.

Otis turned away and placed his top hat on his head. He walked over to the front door and slowly opened it. Then, in a flash, he was gone. I was crying. Vlad was tearing, too. His tears were like diamonds running down his face. He brushed away a tear and let go of me. He ran upstairs and I heard the door slam to our room.

I took a seat at the kitchen table. I finally felt at home. Like everything was just a faint memory. I looked down at my mark. It was slightly glowing. I touched it. I felt different. Vampire blood surged through my veins. I felt my blood pulsing, the power flowing throughout my body.

I now understood what it meant to belong to Elysia. I thought of what it was like when Vlad got his mark from Otis. I smiled, my fangs exposed. I finally knew that I was now part of something bigger. That I was a vampire. I would never be truly alone.

I knew things were not over yet and that things were just going to get worst. The road would get dangerous.

But I knew, in my heart, that this was just the beginning of my new life.

(|///|)


End file.
